The forgotten one
by citrinethestrantfordgirl
Summary: this is a story about how a girl, Asami and her brother, Ryuu along with Rika have to find a way to survie from the cosant threats they face. But also have to deal with falling in love...when they're not sopost to
1. info

Name: goes under the name Asami, but her real name is Hikari  
Hair Color: Black with a few red streaks here and there  
Eye Color: Blue with a hint of sliver  
Age: 15  
Clan: Ridrogen (the people of the gods), but the clan took both her and her brother in under the command of the second Drakage(head of the village) after finding them both abandoned in the middle of a war zone at age 3  
Blood Clan: Unknown  
Height 5' 4  
Village: Village Hidden in Time  
Ranking: Junín  
Specialties: Unknown  
Siblings: Ryuu…  
Sensei: Akane

Name: Ryuu  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Red with black irises  
Age: 15  
Clan: Ridrogen, see above  
Blood Clan: Unknown  
Height 5' 10  
Village: Village Hidden in Time  
Ranking: Junín  
Specialties: Sword Combat  
Siblings: Asami…  
Sensei: Akane 

Name: Rika Ridrogen  
Hair Color: Dark Brown  
Eye Color: Light Brown  
Age: 14, but she has a chronic disease that prevents her from looking any older than what is shown  
Clan and Blood Clan: Ridrogen  
Height 4'11  
Village: Village Hidden in Time  
Ranking: Chuunin  
Specialties: Fan Related Jutsus  
Sensei: Akane 

Name: Akane Ridrogen  
Hair Color: Reddish Brown  
Eye Color: Light Brown  
Age: 20  
Clan and Blood Clan: Ridrogen  
Height 5'6  
Village: Village Hidden in Time  
Ranking: Rogue  
Specialties: Teaching and Sword Related Abilities 


	2. Chapter 1

Asami's Point of View

The substance was everywhere: on the walls, streets, roof tops, but most of all people. Yep there defiantly was a lot of that sticky metallic liquid. Yet for some reason no one was screaming, they were all dead silent. This made it even worse- I froze. Not a single step could be made as I watched the terror of the scene unroll before my very eyes as memories of the past came flooding back. Whoosh- as silent as a cat it came lurking down the lane slowly making its way to what seemed to be the last safe building, and suddenly….

Ring! Ring! Ring! "Asami!" the strange creature screamed.

"Go away" I mumbled through the pillow.

"God Asami, get up and turn that god forsaken alarm clock off before I kill you," it threatened yet again.

"Fine" I sighed slowly lifting my red black ringlets off the cushiony surface revealing an obviously mad black haired boy who I identified to be my twin, Ryuu. "You know I am so going to whip your butt in morning exercise for this?" I suggested slamming the palm of my hand down on the off button to the alarm.

"Yeah, whatever you know it's a 50/50 chance." Ryuu shrugged off the retort as always knowing that if he said anything else he wouldn't be getting those: fluffy, chocolaty, round, bronzed pancakes that we both would kill Rika for.

What, what do you mean who's Rika? Wait that's right, you don't know. Well Rika otherwise known as Ri-chan is supposedly my best friend/ team mate. She's everything you could ever want: hyper, compulsive, preppy, and girly - yeah who I am I kidding. I mean her only idea of fun is going to the mall to try on clothes, and all I do is nod at respective parts occasionally making opinionated comments that are usually somewhat colorful. But yeah otherwise she's great.

Though and it's not much at least she's still better than Ryuu. It's just as they say you can't chose who your family is; a complete understatement in this case. You think it wouldn't be all that bad since we're twins, and most of the times it isn't. Ryuu's great: loads self-confidence, an ignorant twit, and extremely fit… that is until almost every conversation with girls my age seems to have Ryuu in it. Are you two dating? Please that's just sick. Why is there something wrong with him? Well why on Earth would you want to know? What does he look like with his shirt off? One word ewwww. Where does he live? Can you say stalker much... That's where basically all my conversations end. Yeah it's not looking too good for my social life at this point. They just can't get it through their thick skulls that I don't want here how my twin brother is extremely hot and sexy - oh geesh I can't believe that sentence just came out of my mouth. Please at any other point in time for both my health and yours slap me before I can utter anything one of my brother's sultry bitchy fan girls would whine in the presence of any other human being. Seriously I have been known to kill a couple of people.

Well that's about everyone on our kick- butt super awesome nin- team 13 (for people whose minds don't word nin stands for ninja. Yes I am aware it's an unlucky number. Cool right). Or in more drastic matters team Akane.

Akane is our sensei's name. She's incredible once you get past the entire psychopathic lunatic like persona. I mean who cares that she knows one billion different ways to torture and murder the body or even that she can transform into any person she wants. Not to mention how she likes to rip apart other peoples' sanity by pushing them to limits in certain subjects – make up. Not that she cares what you think. Yeah otherwise it's just swell being on our team; after all we do win…all the time, though that's probably only because we have a rouge nin for our captain. But hey don't blame me we tried to live normally for a while; it didn't really work out there was all these s-ranked criminals and stuff so it just wasn't possible.

"Hey are you to make my pancakes any time soon." Ryuu whined.

"What do I look like a maid?"

"Well since you're the one saying it…yeah you do" Ryuu agreed

"Fine we're skipping breakfast then, let's go." I stated while pulling on the last piece of fishnet mesh over my shirt. Then griped my twin's calloused hand pulling him out the door and to the entrance of our village, the Village Hidden in Time. Yeah cool I know, but unfortunately it's only named that since there's like a building or reference like a statue to almost every important and even some not so important events in history. Anyways there is dark brown capped blob in the distance so I was pretty sure we were almost there, the blob being Ri.

"Hey good morning, As Chan, Ryuu Kun," Ri yelled.

"Morning" Ryuu mumbled.

"Yeah, Salduh Rika. But remind me again why we're getting up so early to go on a mission we don't officially have to leave for until 3pm." I yawned

"I don't known" Rika pondered doing that weird thing where to tilt your head to the side to try and look cute, but the only difference was it did make Rika look cute.

"Well Asami, I wanted to stop by somewhere first as a surprise for all of you. After all you are helping me with my s- rank mission," a voice announced from behind me.

"Oh no this can't be good" I sent the vibe on the apathy link that twins have to my brother

"Do you have any idea what could be" I was sent back

"No" we both thought at the same time

"Yeah, detour!" Rika fist pumped.

"Are we coming back" I breathed barely audible thinking about all the other times.

This all started with that one night I can't remember much about how it started but what I do always comes back to haunt me in my dreams. One minute I'm happy running around town, and the next I'm slipping into a pool of red rushing to pick up Ri and escaping with my brother who had a kunai in hand. And if that's not enough the blood didn't want to wash out of my hair, so now a have red streaked in my black curtain of thin strands. Thus it makes it kind of hard for us to live in a single place, though the Village of Time has really grown on me. I mean we just hit our record four years in one place, yes it's sad, but hey our record not yours.

"I'm not going to lie to you just to make you feel better Asami. Yes I believe this true; we are not coming back anytime soon." Akane sighed. Though look on the bright side it's not like we're home much anyways. After all and I don't like to brag, but we are the best squad in the region the Ridrogen clan protects, not giving us a lot of down time between endless missions. When we're home there is training after all we have a teacher whose idea of light training is a full blown marine obstacle course complete with venous snakes, rapid bears, and man eating sharks. Even then on top of that you have the stupid social events that require dresses and other formal ware (that are not my favorite thing in the world).

Fortunately, we do get to see some pretty cool places I have to admit already at the age of fifth teen I've been over the whole land of mapped regions in person (For various reasons at the moment though I think it's best not to go into the many sudden and random urges of my brother and I. For example, like going to the other side of the world only to get a new kind of wasabi. But hey it's just an example, it's not like I actually went along with it. Well I may have, but I would promptly like to point out that I was dragged the whole way.) Ok back to the topic now. This hence makes us a really big deal around yeah everywhere, making it hard to be invisible even on the road nevertheless in a village.

Anyways we started out running down the path. …4 hours later… slowing to a walk ….20minutes later... still walking 5 minutes later….finally I think I see a building, no wait

uggghhhh that is not what I think it is is it.

I believe it is sis

"Akane-sensai why?" I whined

"Why what?" she asked pretending to be oblivious

"I think she's asking why in anyone's right mind would you take As to a fashion show." Ryuu retorted

"Wait, what?" Ri muttered, "Did you, did you say a fashion show! Thank you, Thank you so much Akane-sensei." (She may be turning into a puppy; I swear I can see a wagging tail)

"Ryuu she's not in her right mind" I sighed face palming myself.

"Well I'm not taking her to one, I'm making her be in one" sensei stated just as I attempted to run away preferably somewhere very far away from here. Which by the way I failed miserly even though I happen to be about 30x as fast as Lee I have nothing on Akane.

Later on that Day-

"Ughh!" I had finally had it. Everyone knows that I hate dresses and have a fit when being required to wear a skirt, that I hate any color that has to do with pink, and that I hate being center of attention. Though still any minute now, I am expected to strut down a runway in a ridiculously short hot pink dress in four inch high heels that I can't even walk in without falling out of the. Plus I have a ton of pink butterfly clips holding back my hair in a complicated up due, and am about literally be killed by sensei if I make even the slightest of mistakes. Yep get ready I'm about to go on a rampage.

Asami's dress

Asami's clothes only purple is red/ headband changes depending on where they're hiding


	3. Chapter 2

Sasuke's Point of View

"What the hell are we doing here, Sakura" I growled.

"Oh loosen up Sasuke. It's just a fashion show, and besides I only want to stay long enough to see the new hot pink dress in Marla Wang line." Sakura pepped up even more if that's possible. I mean the pink haired twit I had to work with constantly was already probably one of the most annoying over enthusiastic people I have ever met side from Naruto.

"Wait look there's the new golden corset pixie ball gown by Dominic, it is so mine" Ten Ten and Ino squealed at the same time.

"Why you it is so is mine."

"No it isn't it's mine"

"Uhhhhhhhhh!" they had finally completed the rant, each time saying the words exactly at the same moment.

"And how exactly does this have anything to do with the mission." I retorted.

"Who knows it could be anything" Neji replied.

"Hey, wait why are you guys so irritated in the first place. Who doesn't want to see hot girls walk down a run away in questionable clothes," the boy in the orange whatever he name is, oh wait Naruto cheered sounding more like Kakashi my perverted teacher than himself probably courtesy of Jiraiya.

"Stop being such a pervert Naruto otherwise I'm going to break your ribs" Sakura threatened.

'Fine" Naruto pouted then looked away.

"Ughhhhhhhhhh! I've had enough" some girl from behind the stage had screamed.

"Come on Lady Tsunade said that this might be one of the limited places we could possibly find Rika Ridrogen, and she said where she is the Asami girl she wants will be" Sakura exclaimed.

"So that's why we're here." Chouji pondered 

"So troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled half asleep.

"Yeah let's get pumped up for the mission" Lee fist pumped.

"Let's just get this over with" I retorted. Then led the way as we started to slightly creep behind the stage hiding in the trees exactly behind the- well whatever you want to call it. And at this point we could see exactly where and who the disturbance was coming from.


	4. Chapter 3

Asami's Point of View

"As sweetie please just calm down, after all it's just one walk it's not like you're going to constantly walk down the runaway in multiple outfits." Akane tried to coax.

"You're insane you know that" Ryuu suggested.

"No that's an understatement brother; she is an insanely crazy psychopathic lunatic" I retorted.

"As-Chan don't be mean she's going to make us do extra laps on the devil's course" Rika pleaded.

She has a pretty good point we

Oh shut up

Just for your benefit, what Ri is referring to is the obstacle course program that starts out with the smallest of parts, though not even me and Ryuu have been allowed to take on the whole thing yet. Next is a mile which causing you get that feeling you get after you haven't exercised in a long time. Then a weight lifting and cardio work out multiplied by six. And let me tell you by the time we're done I don't even think even Michael Phelps could get out of bed. Yet we have to do the same thing again the next day.

"Fine I'll walk down the stupid runway if it will make you happy sensei," I sighed gritting my teeth into a smile. CRACK- it was incredibly faint but still it was there the sound of twigs breaking under a calculable human weight.

"Ryuu, As what was…." Ri trailed off only to hear the three of us SSSHHHH.

"Sensei, don't you think we should leave" I warned/ whispered

"No, we have to finish the show I promised my friend we would help him since his model was sick." Akane lipped, and yes we do know how to lip read apparently it's a really good survival skill.

"But-" I started

"Just go I'll watch Rika, and besides we have Akane nothing bad is going to happen. I promise."

"Ok I'll go, but watch your backs otherwise I'll just kill you myself. K."

"Ok Asami- Chan it's your turn to walk down the runaway." Marla said fussing over the last minute details of my outfit.

"Good luck" those were the last words I heard….

A few seconds later

Man these lights are bright. How on Earth can any human being walk down this especially with heels? Oh wait that's right apparently we're not humans in their book since we're ninjas. Whatever I guess I might as well try and not fall out of these heels and break my neck by falling off the stage.

A few more seconds later ZOom. "what the hell" I thought as I had to slightly pause and do a pose to avoid the kunai that had just flown across the runaway. Thankfully no one had seen it.

"Stay calm, and try to dodge as many as you can. Marla doesn't want to scare the audience." Ryuu chimed in my head.

Yeah great, no Akane wants me to perform a 1 11 in heels. Geesh what does she think I am –pause – doges various kunai by striking different poses. Almost there. Just a little more. You can do it Asami. "Oh my god that hurts" I gasped inward drawing in a deep breath as I fell out of view.

Though thankfully, Marla ran on stage. "Hey everyone let's give it up for Asami's almost flawless performance. After all today is her first day ever wearing heels. Unfortunately though, I'm not able to coax her back out here for another walk." Everyone applauds.


	5. Chapter 4

Sasuke's Point of View

"Damn" I started then listed a long line of cuss words that I won't mention.

"How is she so good, I thought this was a b- ranked mission" Sakura whined.

"I did too" Lee agreed.

"No it has it be at least an A bakas. After all I saw their teacher on the S-ranked criminal board last month. Apparently they're a bunch of rouge ninjas." Shikamaru mumbled obviously bored.

"Well let's go and intercept them, she's injured now so they won't be able to move as fast." Ino proclaimed.

"Bakas, if they're S-ranked do you really think it would really be that easy." I retorted.

Rika's Point of View

"Oh my gosh, Asami are you all right!" I yelled yanking myself out of Ryuu's arms and onto the ground where I could properly inspect the wounds.

"Well I won't be if you keep grapping me like a doll. Now will I?" Asami sighed.

"Fine, fine fair enough. No please don't move this might hurt a little ok." I gestured towards the wound, did a few hand signs, and then wrapped it in a layer of gauze.

Asami's Point of View

"Hey Ryuu, can you get me my clothes" I asked.

"Yeah sure sis, I can help you put them on if you want too." He smirked.

"Pervert" I mumbled yanking the clothes away from him, and went into the curtained stalls to change. *Note to self- getting hit with kunai is not a good idea, so do not get distracted my random thoughts in the future.*

"Ok you ready." I stated instead of asked knowing that this happened so much – a lot.

"Ok kids let's move, and please take full caution we don't want any more slip ups." Akane commanded taking control as always. And with that we were off moving down the path, and into the hoard of trees in surrounding forest.


End file.
